Intimacy
by dragonspetchild
Summary: Who knew cousins could be so.. intimate with each other. NejiHana one-shot. Hyugacest. Rated for sexual themes.


_**Ugh, why the hell am I doing a NejiHana one-shot when I already have like 3 other one-shots I'm working on? **__(__Cause this one is shorter and not as serious so I don't have to use big words and be as descriptive.. Lol_) Plus.. I'm in the mood for a slightly pervy -yet kinda fluffy in a way- NejiHana one-shot. So yeah. Enjoy. Enjoy the crappy pervertedness of it all!!

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

Neji leaned back against the tree he was currently sitting in front of. His breaths were short and slightly shaky. Today's training with Hanabi really gave him a run for his money. She was getting better, for sure. He was at the same time proud of her, yet annoyed that it was now much harder to avoid her lethal blows. Hanabi giggled softly as she laid down on her back, resting her head on Neji's lap.

"You seem more tired that usual," Neji could see the smirk on her face and hear the cocky tone in her voice. He was too tired to reply with a cocky remark of his own.

"Yeah well you really gave me a run for my money back there," he smirked when he saw Hanabi's cheeks become tainted with a light pink color.

His hand came down and brushed against her cheek. He saw her blush darken, and his smirk widened.

"Neji-nii-san.." Hanabi said softly, and he could've sworn he heard her moan.

They started into each other's eyes for another minute before Neji spoke.

"Want to go home now. You look like you could use a rest, and so could I," he withdrew his hand away from Hanabi's cheek and stretched as much as he could without injuring himself. Hanabi's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the loss of warmth and heat and she pouted.

"Fine.." She mumbled.

Begrudgingly, she got up from his lap and stood up, reaching her hand out to help him up. Hanabi was surprised that she didn't fall forward when Neji grabbed her hand and hauled his large frame up. She did, however, blush when his body brushed against hers. Even though Hanabi was six years younger than Neji, she was only a head and a half shorter than him. So she was positive that he could see her blush; his eyes could see everything.

"We should get going now," his breath was hot and it reached all the way down to her neck. Hanabi shivered slightly. Nodding, she waited for him to walk towards the Hyuga estate being following him, keeping a two feet distance between them.

* * *

Hanabi felt relieved when they entered the house. It was warm inside, unlike outside, whereas it was getting to be chilly. She could smell the aroma of something delicious coming from the kitchen. Hinata's head popped out.

"Oh! Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-nee-chan, you're home!" She quickly walked up to them and scrunched up her nose when she saw the battered state they were in. "..rough training today?"

Neji simply nodded with his natural gracefulness, despite the fact that his body was aching, and Hanabi smiled sheepishly. Hinata sighed.

"Well dinner's ready. Will you two be joining us?"

"Maybe later Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded at Neji and looked over to Hanabi.

"Nah sorry. I'm gonna take a bath and then go straight to bed. I might pick up some food before that though," the sixteen-year old scratched the back of her head.

Hinata nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'll be sure to leave some leftovers then."

"Kay thanks," and with that, Hanabi walked up the stairs and into her room, immediately taking off her clothes and hopping into the bathtub.

Hanabi sighed as the tension in her body faded, her muscles no longer as sore. As she closed her eyes, her mind began thinking of her cousin, Neji, and she could feel her face getting hot, and it wasn't because of the hot water and steam.

* * *

Neji let the hot water run down his body, easing his tense muscles. His body was still hot and slightly aroused from earlier.

'Damnit Hanabi.. what the hell are you doing to me,' he thought as he turned his head to the side and pressed his forward against the shower wall.

Outside his bathroom, Hanabi sneaked into his room, rummaged through his drawers, and sneaked back out, with one of his shirts and giggling softly.

* * *

Hanabi walked down the long staircase, her eyes half closed, feeling tired. She slowly walked into the kitchen, swaying slightly. Walking up to the refrigerator, she opened it with a bit of effort and let her eyes trail over everything within it, looking for something that she could eat. Sighing, she closed the refrigerator door and opened the freezer, taking out the box of ice cream as well as a spoon and began eating. She sat on top of the counter, leaning her head against the cabinets hanging on the wall. While lazily eating the ice cream, she failed to hear the faint sound of footsteps coming near her and stopping in front of her. She still didn't notice the figure, too busy eating her ice cream, until he placed his arms on either side of her thighs and leaned forward, burying his face between her breasts.

Hanabi yelped and jumped up, but immediately blushed when she felt her bare legs brush against Neji's own bare chest. She was wearing one of Neji's white dress shirts, which only went down to mid thigh, and for some odd reason, Hanabi left the top two buttons unbuttoned. She regretted it now, feeling her cousin's hot and wet tongue lick the bare space between her breasts. She never wore a bra to sleep, and tonight she didn't bother putting on any panties either. You can guess why she was so flushed and nervous that Neji would find out.

"Neji-nii-san…" she moaned softly when she felt a wave of pleasure go throughout her body, all the way down to the heat between her legs that she had no doubt was wet by now.

Her hands twitched and she feared that she would drop the box of ice cream in her hands, as well as the metal spoon. But only because it would make a loud noise and someone might hear that, come into the kitchen, and ruin the moment. And Kami, she didn't want that to happen.

Neji's head moved away from between her breasts and Hanabi almost groaned at that before she felt his mouth against her neck, kissing it, sticking his tongue out every now and then to lick the salty taste of her skin.

Hanabi moaned loudly and brought her legs up, crossing her knees around Neji's back when she felt his hand go to her private spot.

"N-Neji-" the ice cream and spoon fell out of her hands but she could barely hear the sound it made as they both collided into the tile floor, already lost in the pleasure.

Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands got tangled in his long hair that was still a bit cold from the shower. Her legs were now wrapped tightly against his waist and Neji removed his hand from her sex, much to Hanabi's disliking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them both off the counter, walking quietly yet quickly to his room, never once taking his lips off her neck.

* * *

Once in Neji's room, he laid her down on the bed gently, careful not to push his cock into her right then and there. Speaking of his cock, Neji was sure that Hanabi could feel it pressing against her own sex, which had no panties covering it, much to Neji's amusement.

He pulled back from her and looked down at Hanabi. His shirt was big and loose fitting on her, but even so, he could see her curves, her hardened nipples that poked out, begging to be kissed, most of her breasts, and of course, her hot warmth, which had her juices dripping down along it. Neji didn't know what he wanted to do first. Play with her nipples, licked her warmth, finger fuck her, play with her neck, or just kiss her. Her wished he could do all that at the same time. In the end, her simple lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her, while at the same time plunging two of his fingers in and out of her.

Hanabi let out a throaty moan and arched her back, her stomach pressing against his. Her body squirmed, not used to the treatments it was currently receiving from her cousin. Hanabi's arched back even further -if that was possible- and she let out a groan when she felt Neji push in another finger.

She panted heavily as soon as Neji's lips left hers, slowly regaining oxygen into her lungs. She coughed and panted some more, feeling her insides burning, her throat burning, her lips swelling, and her mind turning blank. She looked up at Neji, dazed, and could do nothing but look and blush as she watched him lick off her juices from his fingers. In the moonlight, his pink tongue looked like as if it was glowing. As soon as he was done, his eyes moved to look at her, and she could tell that he had a smirk on his face. When he removed his hand from his mouth, it was confirmed. In less than a second, Neji was once again, fully on top of her, his arms on both side of her head, and his long hair went over his shoulders, shielding both of their faces like a curtain. Hanabi felt suffocated. Mostly because Neji's lips were so close to hers, his breath coming out of his mouth and going into her also parted lips. She watched as Neji closed his eyes for a brief moment before snapping them open.

"May I?" He asked softly, and she knew what he meant. She already took the mandatory Sex-Ed classes a few years ago.

With a simple nod of her head, Hanabi grabbed the bed sheets from under her and braced herself.

Pulling the zipper of his pants down, Neji took out his swollen cock, and Hanabi could only stare at it's huge size. She was almost afraid now, but excited too. And really, really horny.

Slowly, he pushed inside her, which was fairly easy since Hanabi was soaking wet down there and her body was already open, yearning for him to enter.

Neji pushed his entire length into her, making her body shake. She didn't feel much pain though, just a burning feeling flowing through her entire body. He was so big, filling her entirely, or maybe she was just small. Either way, she could practically _taste_ him inside her, almost as if she was eating him. Hanabi couldn't stop herself from biting and licking her lips. Neji's lips twitched up in a small smile before he pulled out and pushed back in, making Hanabi's body jump back a few millimeters.

Neji continued the pattern and at one time unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of Hanabi's shirt, wanting to see her breasts bounce up and down. After about a minute or so, Hanabi came, moaning his name and Neji followed shortly, grunting and then moaning Hanabi's name also.

Feeling the energy in his arms fading away, Neji rolled over to his side before falling down, so as not to squish Hanabi. He simply laid there, panting slightly, his entire body covered in sweat. Next to him, Hanabi was curled into a ball facing away from him, having already pulled the covers up to her so it covered her entire body except for her head. Neji too got under the sheets and rolled himself over on his elbow and looked down at her. He bent down and lightly blew onto her ear. That action caused her to yelp and jump up and into Neji's chest. Hanabi flinched before slowly turning to look at him.

"…Uhm.." Hanabi looked thoughtful for a moment then looked down. Neji raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him again, blushed, then looked back down. "Uhm.. c-can I.." she seemed to stumble over her words and Neji could tell that she was fidgeting under the bed sheets. "Can I.. say that I love you before I fall asleep.." Hanabi said quietly, but Neji still heard her, and his eyes widened.

"Nani?"

Hanabi looked up at him again. "Well.. I've read in books that when two people make love.. they usually 'I love you' before they fall asleep and think of each other. But of course that's just what I read!" Neji could feel Hanabi tense and a smile crawled up to his lips as he chuckled lightly. Hanabi looked at him, shock and confusion written clearly all over her face. Slowly, Neji shook his head, still chuckling.

"You can only say 'I love you' if you mean it," Neji fell back down onto the bed, fluffing the pillow under his head before resting comfortably on it. Hanabi looked down at him, still confused.

"If I mean it.." She whispered slowly, mainly to herself.

"Yeah," a yawn came from Neji's lips. "If you mean it, you can say it. Of course I won't be saying it back." Neji rubbed his right eye then sighed softly. "I'm saving it for tomorrow. That's when I'll be confessing that I'm madly in love with you and then ask you to marry me." He turned around, his back now facing Hanabi, already feeling himself start to fall asleep.

About a minute passed before he felt Hanabi lean down on him gently and whisper in his ear.

"Well then, I guess it wouldn't hurt to say it anyways. I love you Neji-_kun_." Neji smiled when he heard her call him with the suffix '-kun' instead of '-nii-san.'

Hanabi laid down onto the bed also, wrapping her arms around Neji's chest and eventually falling asleep. A few minutes later, Neji turned around so that he was facing her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

* * *

Whoo!! It was crappy and corny, was it not? And barely any smut too! Which is surprising for me, lol. But yeah. Reviews are nice, but not really expected (after all not many people read NejiHana fanfics) But I still hope you enjoyed it.. Even if it was only a little bit. Just a teeny bit. A teeny bit…


End file.
